haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 0
Epsiode Summary "I don't have...." 5-Yozora and Sena.png|Yozora and Sena having fun at the beach with one another 4-Yozora.png|Yozora; happy,cheerful and smiling 3-Rika.png|Rika asking Kodaka to rub oil on her later 2-Kodaka & Yukimura.png|Yukimura giving Kodaka his drink 1-Kobato and Maria.png|Kobato and Maria building a sand castle These words first appeared as the dark and gloomy background soon changed to a beach resort. Over there, Kodaka Hasegawa was relaxing on a beach chair as he wacthed Kobato Hasegawa and Maria Takayama are happily buliding a sand castle. Kobatao then called out to Kodaka as Yukimura Kusunoki offered him some juice. Kodaka accepts it with a smile. "Senpai, please rub some oil on Rika after you finished you drink." Rika Shiguma then took a sip of her own drink before giving a wink to Kodaka. Somewhere further, Yozora and Sena are cheerfully splashing the sea water at one another, playing and running about. Kodaka smiled at such a heartwarming sight. "I don't have...." Rika then took off her labcaot as a seafood hotpot is boiings away. "many friends...." Riks the lunged towards Kodaka, hugging him from the back and demanding Kodaka to rub some oil on her back. "....NOT !" The scene then changed to the clubroom. Kodaka, Yozora and Sena were playing Monster Hunter and the three worked in perfect synchronization, and easily defeated what seems to be a high level monster. The three then High-fived each another and commented on how it sure was fun playing with one another. Yet again, a hotpot was present as Kodaka asked the girls if one of them could spare him some health potions. Yozora and Sena both offered him to take theirs as the two argued with each other that Kodaka what it from them. Kodaka could only laugh. "I don't have...." Kodaka then told Sena that he'll take some items from her next time. Sena then said that it will be a promise as Yozora tells Kodaka that if he needs something from here, he can come and take it anytime. Kodaka then agreed to both of them and begin their next quest. The scene then changed yet again as Kodaka, Sena and Yozora singing Egao no Dessan together as the rest of the Neighbours' Club were happyliy cheering them on. While singing, another hotpot was shown... "I don't...." It was now the day of a festival. Rika and Yukimura were both amazed at Kodaka's ability to catch gold-fishes with his paper net. Kobato later offered him a candied apple as Maria came and wanted to share with Kodaka too. During the fireworks, Sena and Yozora both called Kodaka affectinally and both holded Kodaka's hand as the trio continued to watch the fireworks. Once again, a hotpot was shown to be boiling somewhere nearby... "I don't...." The scene then changed to Sena's personal beach house again. The Neighbours' Club was shown to be playing cards. Kodaka then won the game first as the memebers praised him for his skills. Kodaka himself feels amazing. Kodaka then said that he is hungry as Sena suggested having hotpot. Kodaka was confused as Yozora said that in summer, having hot pot is a must do activity as the rest, partcularly Kobatoa and Maria were excited to have some hotpot. "have many...." "Senapi, please wake up, please come back....Senpai....'SENPAI''' !!!" An electric shock is seen as Kodaka suddenly have a flash of everything he had seen so far and he had finally woke up. Kodaka saw Rika, holding her tazer, telling him that she cannot let him go on a fun trip by himself since it will be unfair. Kodaka then said that it was quite a dream as Rika asked what is it about. "''We were at the summer beach and Yozora ans Sena were having fun with each other." 15-Memories.png|The vomit slowly stained some of the memories Kodaka had 14-Vomiting.png|Both were about to vomit on Kodaka 13-Rat poision.png|Rika getting knocked out by the smell 12-Eat.png|Yozora and Sena eating the "food" 11-Sena Yozora hotpot.png|Yozora and Sena competing against each other Rika then said that it is impossible as Kodaka agreed. At the far end of the table, Yozora and Sena, both visibly exhausted, asked the other to give up. Both then picked something from the hotpot and forced it in their mouth. Yozora and Sena then both suffered the consequence of the food. Kodaka then recalled back a few moments ago as Yozora offered to have a black hotpot as the members were all happy with the idea. Kodaka then wondered what happened as he looked on and saw Maria, whose eyes were plae and mumbles that a demon is coming. Kobato then tells her brother to escape while can since he cannot beat it. Yukimura was just moving his chopsticks without food as he kept calling Kodaka. Rika then said that if it were food that they've been eating, it would be disinfectant but the smell alone instantly knocked out Rika. Yozora and Sena begin the round again and both ate something. However, this time, both cannot hold it any more and with dead eyes, both turned to Kodaka... "You idiots ! Don't do it !" It was to no avial as the vomit slowly tainted the memories of Kodaka. Later, Kodaka opened the curtians, revealing that it was slmost night time as Kodaka sighed and began to wipe off the vomit on him saying how this unfortunate story whereby the two heroines regurgitated on the very first episode, the story of the lives of the Neighbours' Club. The story then ends for now.... Credits Dueing the credits, as the Ending song continued, pictures from the Light Novel appeared. After the ending song, Kodaka was shown to say that he wished to forge a strong bond with the club members, how to hone their minds and bodies to perfection and using that strength, they will bolster each others' feelings, to empower the whole. "This is the Neighbours' Club." Yozora then stood there, confident and said those words. The Opening Song of the Anime then came up as fragments of the anime were shown. The story the gave a breif introdcution to the characters : *'Miss Troublesome : Mikazuki Yozora' *'Meat : Kashiwazaki Sena' *'Girl Genius : Shiguma RIka' *'Wholesome cross-dresser : Kusunoki Yukimura' *'Hetrochromatic : Hasegawa Kobato' *'Young Sister : Takayama Maria' *'Protagonist : Hasegawa Kodaka' Kodaka then commented that he liked the song as Yozora said that he still have to improve it to please her. Kodaka asked how as Yozora said that they just need to remove meat (Sena) from the song and footage as Sena angrily tells Yozora that she is insane and said that her absence improves nothing but in fact, the anime will probably go down the drain without her. Yozora then said that a meat like Sena is the only one who will go down the drain as Sena said that a goddess like her would never be that as Sena said that if she sung the Opening alone, it would have been perfect and would hog the top of all charts. Yozora then said that there is no way she could and tells her to think about the club and go to a fridge. Sena asked why as Yozora said that it would remove the stink and asked Sena to appreciate her kindness as Sena said that Yozora don't have any. Kodaka : "Speaking of which, what about my part ?" Both Sena and Yozora : "YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS !" Kodaka resigned to his fate "Hey meat, you've been playing that game all the time right ?" "No, i did not !" "Hmph." And hence, the episode ends. Notes *Some parts of the anime were added additional scenes in Kodaka's imagination as in the original chapter, only the seaside beach activity remains while in the anime, the other additional scenes were actually improvised and Kodaka's version of future episodes. Trivia *Monster Hunter, (Monster Karidou/MonKari) was based on a popular JRPG game. *Tokimeite Memorial Days was shown in one of the clips. It was based on the famous galge series, Tokimeki Memorial . Category:Anime Category:Episodes